Destellos de un inicio
by trufapai
Summary: Todo lo que alguna vez intentaron negar sale de a poco a la luz...
1. Destellos de un inicio

_Capítulo 1_

_DESTELLOS DE UN INICIO_

_-Seguro que estará bien si no corres a proteger a sena de los matones "mamori nee-chan"?_

_-Por supuesto! Ahora es el enemigo. tenemos que ganar…aunque sea contra sena._

Había comenzado el partido, y lo único que pudieron ver fue un rayo cruzando el campo a una velocidad increíble. Nadie necesitaba preguntar qué era o quién, eyeshield 21 habia llegado al campo a darlo todo por el todo.

Sus ojos miraban con satisfacción en quien se había convertido aquel canijo que conoció hace unos años atrás. Se habia convertido en un fuerte oponente, y sin duda alguna iba a dar lo mejor de sí y de su equipo para ganar contra Enma. Por alguna razón miró a la manager de su equipo, Mamori, quien se encontraba a su lado anotando datos rápidamente en su cuaderno. Tenía los ojos encendidos de entusiasmo, y por primera vez notó que ella también había cambiado. Siempre supo que era distinta a las demás chicas de su edad, era fuerte, inteligente y astuta. No se preocupada por nimiedades, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, pero lo que mas sorprendía era su pasión por el futbol americano y por ganar. Ganar, a esa chica humilde le encantaba ganar. Los ojos azules brillaban cuando hacía estadísticas de amefuto y descubría secretos del oponente.

Esa chica que de por sí ya era especial había cambiado, para bien.

Para su desgracia…

-Ese partido me recordó un poco a mi debut, cuando Hiruma me hizo correr por primera vez…

Los dos amigos hablaban en la terraza mientras la fiesta de bienvenida seguía dentro de la casa. Se escuchaban risas, tintineos de copas y música.

-Si! Y fue con el mismo equipo…quien iba a decir que te convertirías en uno de los mejores running back de Japón.

-Si, bueno…y estoy feliz por eso.

Mamori sonrió feliz por su amigo, se sentía orgullosa y plena de ver en el hombre que se habia convertido Sena.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Sena, pero espero que siempre tengas en cuenta a tu hermosa y joven amiga de la infancia y no se te suban los humos con la fama-dijo blandiendo un dedo de advertencia en las narices del running back.

-Ja ja! No creo que ocurra eso Mamori, ya sabes como soy…

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-Y como eres según tu?

-Ah, bueno…soy un poco lento para algunas cosas-ambos rieron ante la ironía de "lento" para Sena- no se decir no y aun hoy dependo de ti.

Podría sonar egoísta, pero le gustó escuchar eso. Sena todavía la tomaba en cuenta como su hermana y amiga.

-Gracias…de verdad, cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa.

El chico la miro con una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias Mamori, pero tu también puedes contar conmigo…-frunció un poco el ceño, en señal de extrañeza-…cualquier cosa que me quieras contar…

- A que te refieres? A que viene todo eso?

-No sé…puedo ser muy lento pero…creo que estás un poco extraña.

-Extraña?

-Si…estás pensativa, como soñando despierta, incluso puede que sea idea mía, pero casi, CASI puedo ver un poco de tristeza en tus ojos. Y eso me preocupa.

A Mamori se le oprimió el pecho, pero disimuló cambiando el gesto de su rostro por picardía.

-Has hablado mucho con Suzuna al parecer.

-La verdad solo un poco sobre todo esto.

-Mmh…

Silencio, el chico la miraba expectante.

-Me vas a contar?

Ella rió.

-No hay nada que contar, Sena, en serio. Si tuviera algo interesante que contar serías el primero en saberlo.

-Bueno, el primero entre Suzuna y yo.

Ella solo rió de buena gana.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, los ex Devil Bats junto con otros amigos más de sus actuales equipos charlaban animadamente de lo que había sido hasta el momento su vida universitaria. Los que ya cursaban segundo año les daban consejos a los que recién entraban, daba risa como Taki hablaba confiadamente a los muchachos sobre lo que tenían que hacer para que les fuera bien. En un rincón de la barra, los tres fundadores de los Devil Bats hablaban recordando viejos tiempos. De repente, Kurita se levantó a buscar más comida y Musashi aprovechó el momento para hablar a solas con Hiruma.

-Y tu como estas.

-Yo? –Se extrañó un poco ante la pregunta-Como crees jodido viejo…

-Dímelo tu…

-Estoy bien, y si estas tratando de insinuar algo dilo de una vez, no estoy para juegos de misterios.

-No estoy tratando, de hecho lo estoy haciendo. A ti algo te pasa Hiruma…no estas como siempre.

-Y como estoy según tu?

Musashi analizó la situación antes de responder.

-Distraído.

-La causa sería…

-Ella.

Lo miró a sus oscuros ojos. A veces aún le sorprendía lo directo que era ese viejo, pero trató de no mostrarse débil, si lo hacía y sobre todo si le seguía el juego perdería, y el jamás dejaría que le vencieran tan fácilmente.

-JAJAJAJA, jodido viejo estás loco!

-Ah!-exclamó Musashi evidentemente satisfecho-Entonces ya sabes a quien me refiero.

Cagó. Hiruma se maldijo a si mismo en ese momento por ser a veces tan podidamente confiado. Esta vez la jodió medio a medio.

-Claro, no es la primera vez que escuchó sandeces como esa, además es la única mujer entre el grupo no?

-Si bueno, pero cuéntame, como es eso de "no es la primera vez que escucho ese tipo de sandeces"?

-Bah! Estúpidos que creen que ella es mi novia.

-Porque será…

-Porque será, JODIDO VIEJO PORQUE ES LA MANAGER DEL EQUIPO Y YO EL MARISCAL!

-Está bien, está bien…

-Yo nunca me enamoraría, menos de ella, es la manager, importante para el equipo, solo la necesito porque es útil.

-Si, si, tú y tu filosofía de vida.

-Y si ya lo conoces entonces no me andes preguntando porque ando distraído, el campeonato ya empezó y yo solo tengo tiempo y cerebro para eso.

Momentos después llegó Kurita, por lo cual cambiaron rápidamente de tema. Hiruma lo agradeció, no quería al viejo haciéndole más preguntas de ese tipo, era absurdo pensar que el podía llegar a tener sentimientos hacia la jodida manager, nunca habia demostrado un gesto especial hacia ella, nunca habia sido romántico, ni siquiera amable, ella era su compañera de equipo y las cosas se limitaban a eso.

Nada más.

Después de todo, así era mejor para el y para ella.


	2. La verdad es otro tipo de mentira

_Capítulo dos_

_LA VERDAD ES OTRO TIPO DE MENTIRA_

-PUM!

Un disparo sonó a lo lejos desde el campo de juego de la universidad de Saikyoudai. y siguiente, un grito aterrador, una voz desde el averno, el sonido del mal resonó en los oídos de todos los estudiantes y sobre todo del pobre equipo de fútbol americano…

-A ENTRENAR JODIDOS PESTAÑUDOS! EL QUE NO SIGA EL RITMO DEL ENTRENAMIENTO LE LLENO EL CULO DE PLOMO ANTES DE TERMINAR LA PALABRA TOUCHDOWN!

"_No cambia…"_ pensaba la manager del equipo.

-Hiruma-la chica lo llamó más que nada para desconcentrarlo de sus matutinos actos de maldad en contra del equipo, con Cerberus persiguiéndolos casi las 24 horas del día era suficiente-el próximo partido es contra Zokuto, tienes ya la información para editarla?

-Si, está en la casa club, sobre la mesa. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer…

-Si, si sé-dijo Mamori sin dejarlo terminar.

Fue hacia allá para comenzar con el largo trabajo que le esperaba, editar los videos y crear los informes era el pan de cada día para la manager de Saikyoudai. De todas maneras, tenia que admitir que le gustaba descubrir nuevos métodos y pequeños trucos en cada partido. De alguna manera se sentía poderosa, astuta y útil.

El día siguió su curso natural, y como siempre ellos dos fueron los últimos en salir. Ya caía la noche cuando Mamori arreglaba sus cosas para ir a casa. Pasó al lado de Hiruma, que estaba sentado en la mesa con su notebook. Ella lo miró y preguntó como siempre:

-A que hora te vas?

-A la hora que sea necesario.-dijo el demonio sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-Ve a tu casa-Mamori lo miraba insistentemente-allá puedes seguir trabajando.

-Después.

Ella suspiró, no podía contra Hiruma.

-…Bueno, nos vemos mañana, gracias por tu trabajo.

No esperó respuesta, de Hiruma no tenía jamás una respuesta…excepto esa noche.

-Te vas sola?

Ella se dio vuelta, sorprendida.

-No.

-Mmh…nos vemos mañana.

Mamori lo miro unos segundo mas y luego se fue.

Sentía el pecho oprimido, sentía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de entrar de nuevo y decirle todo lo que quería decirle a Hiruma…pero no iba a hacerlo porque no podía, porque con Hiruma todo es mas complicado, con ese demonio de rasgos infernales no.

Eso ahora no importaba, todo tenia que estar escondido, en algún rincón de su alma, saldría adelante y se olvidaría de todo ello.

Quizás… él la podía ayudar. Ichiro Abukara.

-Que pasa Mamori, te veo triste.

Ichiro, alto, risueño, de piel pálida y ojos chocolate era un muchacho de su carrera a quien había conocido hace algún tiempo atrás, un día se le acerco para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda al cargar unas cajas y ella había aceptado. Desde ahí se volvieron amigos y casi siempre se les veía juntos. Varias veces habían salido, hasta que el le confirmó sus sentimientos y ella si bien no sentía nada mas que un cariño hacia el, dijo que agradecía todo pero que por ahora no le podría corresponder.

Pero el estaba dispuesto a esperar y a hacer lo que fuera para que esa chica lo mirara de otra forma.

-No, estoy bien, solo que un poco cansada…los estudios, el club…uf!

-Me imagino…quieres ir a tomar un café antes de irte a dejar a tu casa?

-Me encantaría, la verdad-dijo ella sonriendo-hace un poco de frío.

De lejos una figura alargada miraba a la pareja con atención.

Al otro día, Mamori se encontraba arreglando las cosas para cuando el equipo volviera cuando escuchó un débil golpeteo en la puerta del club. Se extraño bastante, nadie del equipo golpeaba la puerta educadamente antes de entrar, incluso se podría decir todo lo contrario, ingresaban de una manera tan brutal que "educado" no era la palabra correcta. En conclusión, supuso que podría ser alguien ajeno al equipo, por lo cual fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta secándose las manos con el delantal.

-Musashi! Que gusto verte!

Al abrir se llevó una sorpresa: el joven moreno la miraba con una sonrisa frente a ella.

-Para mi también es un gusto verte, Anezaki. Como has estado?

-Con harto trabajo, pero bien-respondió con una sonrisa.-y tu?

-Creo que estamos en las mismas.

-Bueno, el campeonato ya empezó, es obvio que todos tengamos trabajo por delante.

-Cierto.

-Oh! Has venido a ver a Hiruma? En este momento no está…

-No, no, no te preocupes, en realidad vengo a hablar contigo.

Se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Musashi.

-Conmigo?

-Si

-Porque?

Miro a ambos lados antes de decir:

-Podemos ir a hablar a alguna parte? Tienes algunos minutos?

-Si, claro.

Era mentira, no podía salir de la casa hasta que llegara el equipo, pero la verdad era que se moría de la curiosidad, la verdad no tenia tiempo pero no importaba, que le fuera a decir algo ese demonio…

Se sentaron en una banquita frente al campo de juego, no había necesidad de preocuparse de que alguien del equipo los viera, ese día entrenaban duro en el gimnasio de la universidad.

-Se que no debería preguntar esto, pero…como estas…en verdad?

-Bien

Musashi la miró con los ojos entrecerrados como pensando _"no hay caso"._

-Ustedes dos son iguales-sentenció finalmente el moreno.

-No me compares con el! Además, no entiendo porque lo dices.

-Anezaki…cual es la idea de seguir con esto si solo te haces daño?

-Daño? No termino de entender…

-Porque ninguno de ustedes dos aceptan lo que sienten?

-Lo que sient…Musashi de que hablas?

-Tu quieres a Hiruma, estás enamorada de el, no me digas que no, solo alguien que lo ama lo puede aguantar por tanto tiempo.

-Musashi, no te ofendas con lo que te diré, pero…me extraña porqué estas haciendo esto.

El muchacho la miró sin entender, en ese momento fue él el ingenuo.

-Tu lo conoces antes que yo-siguió Mamori ante el silencio de Musashi-sabes como es el, sabes que para el no hay nada mas importante que ganar, y el no hará algo que lo distraiga de sus propósitos. Si respeto su persona es porque tiene metas, y hace lo imposible para lograrlo…y yo no me voy a interponer ante eso! Si lo puedo apoyar, estaré ahí.

-Pero…

-Hiruma no tiene ojos más que para sus metas, y la verdad es que a veces siento que así debería ser. –la chica miraba hacia el cielo, con la mirada perdida en las nubes. Sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca ese día, y mientras hablaba una sonrisa pequeña y sincera adornaba su boca-No lo voy a forzar jamás a sentir algo que nunca nacerá de el.

Musashi la miraba mitad maravillado mitad triste. No concebía si podría existir una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para perder a una mujer como Mamori.

-De todas maneras…gracias por preocuparte por mí, y por el, pero Hiruma lo que menos necesita es una novia-dijo la castaña riéndose.

De vuelta a la universidad, Musashi pensaba en lo que recién había pasado. En realidad se sentía tonto por haber intentado ayudar a que las cosas mejoraran un poco entre ellos dos, pero la verdad es que por un momento olvidó quien era Hiruma Yoichi, y pensándolo bien no se imaginaba a su amigo con una chica al lado.

Bueno, con Mamori…si.


	3. Una voz en su cabeza

_Capítulo tres_

_UNA VOZ EN SU CABEZA_

El muchacho moreno iba caminando por las calles absorto en sus pensamientos, preguntándose si existiría el día en que Hiruma separara las cosas de una puta vez y se diera cuenta de que estando con Mamori las cosas no iban a cambiar, después de todo durante los últimos años ella había estado fiel a su demoníaco amigo en el equipo de fútbol americano.Y es que no se imaginaba a Hiruma con otra mujer…ella lo conocía tan bien, y eso que casi nunca (por no decir NUNCA) conversaban temas personales entre ellos dos, y aún así se conocían más de lo que el o Kurita podrían llegar a hacerlo.

De tanto pensar no se dio cuenta que alguien lo seguía sigilosamente por la espalda, una figura alargada, de pasos seguros y mirada seria.

-Que hacías hablando con ella?

Musashi se dio vuelta al reconocer la voz de su amigo; con gesto divertido, las cejas levantadas y un tono ligeramente burlón le dijo:

-Celoso?

-No-respondió tajante el demonio-es solo que no quiero que le metas mierda en la cabeza a la maldita manager.

-Mierda? Que es para ti "mierda"?

-No quiero que le metas cosas en la cabeza jodido viejo, nada que la distraiga de sus deberes.

-De sus deberes? –el moreno bufó indignado-Ella es solo una esclava más para ti?

-No, pero es la manager del equipo, tiene que hacer estadísticas, editar videos… es un trabajo complejo como para andar pensando en pendejadas amorosas.

-Pendejadas…esa actitud te llevará solo a un destino.

-A cual según tu, maldito anciano entrometido.

Musashi estuvo en un silencio rotundo segundos antes de contestarle.

-A estar solo.

Los ojos verdes de Hiruma brillaron al contestar.

-No se te ha ocurrido, maldito anciano, que si no quiero tener nada con ella es porque no es la indicada?

El pateador lo miró serio, más serio de lo normal, era una mirada que a cualquiera podría haber asustado, pero a Hiruma no, para él era otro tipo de mirada…de _lástima_.

-Hace mucho tiempo que quería decirte todo esto Hiruma, pero no lo hice porque esperaba que algún día te dieras cuenta tu solo…veo que me equivoqué. Que conste Hiruma, traté de ayudarte, pero no vale la pena intentarlo de nuevo.

Ella se irá algún día y tu…tu la vas a necesitar.

- º -

Estaba cabreado.

Enojado.

De mal humor.

No se podía concentrar en lo que estaba haciendo, y eso solo lo hacía sentirse peor. No dejaba de pensar en lo que le había dicho Musashi, no podía sacar de su mente la cara del jodido pateador cuando le dijo que si seguía así su destino terminaría en completa soledad.

_Solo._

Miró el departamento que hace mucho tiempo se había convertido en su hogar, recorrió con la mirada aquel lugar, y vio que en realidad, tal como había dicho Musashi, estaba solo. Bueno no se podía quejar, era el y sólo el quien había elegido vivir asi. Le gustaba, se sentía cómodo, no había nadie para quejarse y perturbar su tranquilidad. Hacía y deshacía, llegaba a la hora que quisiera y nadie le decía nada.

Se paró y se dirigió hacia la ventana frente a la mesa, la abrió y salió al balcón. Respiró profundo sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidar todas aquellas cosas que le hacían perder el tiempo. Se apoyó en la baranda y miró hacia la ciudad, una leve brisa nocturna movía los cabellos del muchacho con calma, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto lejano, pensando en cual había sido el momento en el que había cambiado tanto, en el que se había convertido en alguien tan débil.

_No._

No podía permitir eso, una persona como el no podía darse el lujo de ser un maldito debilucho, eso quedaba para personas comunes y corrientes que no tenían ningún tipo de objetivo en la vida, que carecían de metas, de pasión por la vida…

"_-La pasión por la vida también comprende de la pasión por aquellas cosas pequeñas y complejas que nos da la vida, mi amor."_

Su voz…

Cerró los ojos y trató de borrar momentáneamente ese recuerdo de su memoria, respiró hondo y con paso decidido volvió a entrar pensando en que ya había sido mucha distracción por ese día. Si algo había aprendido era a no dejar de lado lo que le apasionaba por cosas que quizás no valían la pena.

Que _quizás_ no valían la pena…

_Quizás._

* * *

><p>Al otro día, a pesar de todo, fue un buen día. Tranquilo, normal, lleno de disparos, de esfuerzo y también de risas. El equipo estaba especialmente animado, incluyendo la manager y el mariscal, ambos trabajaron todo el día juntos. El partido contra Zokuto estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y si bien no era un gran oponente era cierto que habían mejorado sorprendentemente al tener en el equipo a Habashira. Así que por lo mismo captaron hasta el mas mínimo detalle de los videos de sus partidos.<p>

Al final del día, Mamori había decidido que ya era hora de ir a casa. Preparaba sus cosas mientras el demonio terminaba detalles en su computadora. Mamori miró la espalda del quarterback que seguía trabajando a esas altas horas de la noche. No iba a aconsejarle que se fuera, ya sabía que no habría una próxima vez, lo había intentado una y mil veces desde que estaban en Deimon con la esperanza de que algún día éste le respondiera de forma positiva, pero bueno…eran solo esperanzas.

-Bueno, se me hace tarde…-dijo en un suspiro Mamori-nos vemos mañana Hiruma, gracias por tu trabajo.

-Nos vemos-contestó el chico por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Le dio la espalda al quarterback y sonrió. En eso, sonó el celular. Era Ichiro, contestó en seguida.

-Ichiro! Como estás?

-No tan bien, la verdad, no podré ir a buscarte-dijo rápidamente. Parecía bastante preocupado.

-Oh! No te preocupes, estas ocupado al parecer.

-La verdad si, mañana te explico, adiós!

Colgó.

"_Que le habrá pasado? Espero que nada malo…" _pensaba la chica.

Si bien Mamori había contestado cuando estaba saliendo, Hiruma alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación, por lo cual…

-Hey! Jodida manager!

Mamori se dio vuelta cuando ya llevaba varios tramos fuera de la casa club caminados.

-Que pasa Hiruma?

Hiruma le hablaba asomando solo la cabeza en la puerta.

-Espérame.

-Porque?

-Tu novio no te vendrá a buscar, verdad?

* * *

><p><em>Primera vez que escribo al final de un capítulo, más que nada para agradecer los reviews que han escrito.<em>

_Gracias!_

_Y también para dar algunas explicaciones del asunto:_

_Tal como dijo NaruSaku´s Fan (gracias por tu review! intentaré mejorar la ortografía D: ) es como la continuación del manga, aunque más cargado a ver que pasó con estos dos personajes después de Deimon._

_Al escribir cada capítulo me imagino tal cual son ellos dos, no mucho romanticismo, quizás si mas complicidad, compañerismo, pero mas adelante a medida que avancen los capítulos se vendrán muchas sorpresas._

_Eso sí, tomen en cuenta una cosa: es como si fuera la continuación del manga (no soy yo quien hizo eyeshield 21, obviamente, pero porsiaca lo digo), por lo tanto hay mucho de realismo, no todo va a ser color de rosas._

_Bueno, eso._

_Gracias, gracias, y gracias._


	4. Una noche demasiado diferente

_Capítulo cuatro_

_UNA NOCHE DEMASIADO DIFERENTE_

Mamori se quedó paralizada, con ojos como plato mirando a Hiruma.

Claro, a veces, sobre todo cuando llegaban los días en el que se realizaba algún partido la iba a buscar a la casa en el jeep en donde llevaba el mirador, y no eran viajes muy agradables para ella, pero esto…esto era otra cosa! "_Acaso…?"_

-Me irás a dejar a mi casa?

-Si te voy a dejar es porque si te llega a pasar algo quedo sin manager, y eso sería jodidamente problemático.

La chica soltó una risa, era de esperarse del mariscal de Saikyoudai.

-Vaya! Que considerado eres, cuando llegue a la casa si es que llego a salvo te haré un altar.

El demonio sonrió de medio lado.

-Tsk! Te estas burlando?

-Nop! Para nada.

Mamori sonreía tranquila, calmada. La verdad sea dicha, le gustaba esos momentáneos gestos de "amabilidad" de parte del demonio, pero nunca, nunca, se le paso por la mente algo que no fuera mas que una buena relación de compañerismo. Había acompañado demasiado tiempo al demonio como para pensar en otras cosas, y hace tiempo, desde que asumió que le gustaba ese chico que decidió borrar ese sentimiento. No era algo que se hacía de un día para otro, pero sí lo podía intentar con el paso del tiempo.

Solo tuvo que esperar 10 minutos más y luego salieron de la casa club. Empezaron a caminar a paso lento, mientras que una pequeña brisa corría por las calles.

-Y que le paso a tu novio?-preguntó Hiruma evidentemente bromeando.

-Otro más!-bufó molesta Mamori-no es mi novio, es un gran amigo mío.

-Pero al parecer él no piensa lo mismo.

-Mientras yo piense otra cosa no somos mas que amigos-contestó seria.

-Se ven bien juntos…un par de cerebritos.

-Si, si, si…lo que digas.

-Al menos es buena persona?

Mamori lo miró de golpe a los ojos Le extrañaba esa pregunta, porqué habría de hacerlo?

-Si, por supuesto…es muy atento y ayuda en todo lo que pueda…porque lo preguntas?

-Por nada, solo quería saber.

"_Que raro…bueno, quizás solo quería decir algo y no se le ocurrió otra cosa .Mejor sigo hablando sin parecer dudosa. "_

-Que le hace pensar a la gente que somos novios?

-Jodida manager!-exclamó fuerte Hiruma y con una gran sonrisa burlona- tienes mas de 20 y sigues siendo ingenua!-soltó una carcajada.

-Que…?

-Andan juntos casi siempre, hablan harto….se ven bien, no es suficiente motivo como para pensar que dos personas pueden tener algo?

-Si fuera por eso entonces también tendrían razones para decir lo mismo de nosotros dos.

La verdad es que Mamori lo dijo sin pensar. Lo soltó, fue como si las palabras se escaparan de su boca sin pedirle permiso. Bastaron 2 segundos para ver que por la reacción de Hiruma había metido la pata. Éste quedo pasmado, trato de hablar pero por alguna maldita razón no pudo. Mamori lo interrumpió enseguida antes de que respondiera cualquier cosa.

-Lo cual es bastante tonto, la verdad, dos personas tan distintas no podrían estar juntas…

Y se río con una sonrisa cantarina. _"Hacer como que era una broma DESDE EL PRINCIPIO"_

-Pero te aprecio bastante, no te preocupes-dijo la chica en tono de consuelo, obviamente bromeando.

-Además no nos vemos bien-complementó él mas aliviado, por un instante había pensado que la manager…-peleamos a cada rato, yo soy flaco y tu eres gorda, tanto pastelito te tiene así.

-Eres despreciable, la verdad.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

Sonrisas, y luego…silencio. Éste fue interrumpido por el ruido de cuando desenvuelven una goma de mascar. El muchacho se lo llevó a la boca y comenzó a hacer globos despreocupadamente.

La noche estaba tranquila, no se veía mucha gente ya a esas horas, y sin embargo pareciera que nada malo pudiera ocurrir esa noche.

-Te gusta el futbol americano?

La muchacha sonrió como si la pregunta le pareciera estúpida a esas alturas. Desde que estaban en segundo de preparatoria que había estado acompañándolo a él y al equipo…y se lo preguntaba ahora? En segundo de la universidad?

-Ja! Tarde lo preguntas…soy la manager del equipo de futbol americano, eso no te dice algo?

-Solo respóndeme…te gusta?

-Si, claro!

-Porque?

La chica pensó bien la pregunta antes de abrir la boca y contestar. En realidad, como no se lo habían preguntado antes nunca lo había pensado realmente, fue todo muy rápido, de un día para otro sus prioridades cambiaron y ni siquiera supo porqué. El futbol le había dado cosas que ella jamás pensó tener, pero lo que realmente sabia, o mejor dicho, _sentía_ cuando veía al equipo entrenar, o mejor aún, cuando ganaban, era una cosa…

_-Porque es divertido._

Hiruma entrecerró los ojos. No quiso mirarla, estaba demasiado impactado ante la respuesta de Mamori. Ella no estaba allí ese día de la entrevista con Agon, ella no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido allí…ella no sabía nada de él y sin embargo sabía mucho más que cualquiera. Lo conocía, no sabía como, sabia cuando estaba cansado, cuando algo le dolía, cuando necesitaba ayuda y cuando no…

_Maldita sea _pensó el rubio, hace tiempo que estaba sintiendo algo que le preocupaba, siempre intentó negar los sentimientos de la chica, hacía lo posible para que ella se diera cuenta de que no era buen partido para ella, y sin embargo allí estaba, y ahora que lo pensaba…él también estaba para ella. _Siempre_.

-Que pasa Hiruma? Dije algo malo?

Y solo ella podía darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba preocupado…

-Nada, solo…solo pensaba en algunas cosas jodida manager.

Ya estaban por llegar, solo faltaban algunas cuadras para que se divisara la casa de Mamori. No había sido tan terrible como pensaba, siempre que había pasado a buscar a la jodida manager le decía que se fuera arriba del mirador justamente para no tener mucho contacto con ella mientras estuvieran solos.

-No te cansas de…todo esto?

-De que hablas? Del fútbol americano?

-Si, y…bueno…es sólo que no quiero que sientas que estás esclavizada a hacer esto, a ser la manager, a…

-Hiruma, si estoy aquí es por mi decisión. Aunque seas el demonio más temido de Tokio para mi no será motivo de hacer algo que no quiero. Te respetaré mucho, si…pero yo no soy esclava de nadie.

Lo dijo con tal firmeza que Hiruma por un momento se sintió intimidado ante la muchacha de ojos azules. Cuando miró sus ojos sintió algo extraño, algo que lo asustó mucho…y que debía apagarlo cuanto antes.

-Bueno jodida manager, ya llegamos.

Mamori le sonrió. La chica miró los ojos verdes del capitán, y sintió que por un momento esos ojos querían decirle algo…

Dio un paso al frente, acercándose a Hiruma, a lo cuál éste la miró extrañado. No quería cometer una locura…

-Sabes? Sólo lo diré una vez-dijo la castaña mirándole a los ojos-puede que te parezca gracioso, y que quizás lo anotes en tu…_libro, _pero…nunca me he sentido obligada por ti a hacer algo, más bien…has sido mi compañero y casi como un amigo, por eso es que sigo aquí.

El muchacho no respiraba. Sólo la miraba con esa expresión neutra que solo Mamori interpretaba como un _"que demonios…"._

-Ya entra jodida manager, está empezando a hacer frío.

Mamori cruzó la reja, y desde el otro lado lo miró por última vez.

-Gracias Hiruma.

El chico sólo movió la cabeza en un breve gesto afirmativo. La vio entrar a la casa, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de allí rumbo a su solitario departamento.

.

.

.

.

De seguro esa noche no podría dormir. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche, no quería pensar que Hiruma podía sentir las mismas cosas que ella…él no era así. Había decidido borrar todo sentimiento hacia el demonio, y llevar una buena relación de compañerismo sin problemas. Era lo más sano para ella.

Pero…que había sido eso? La había dejado en la puerta de su casa y habían hablado como nunca antes lo habían hecho! Tenía las confusiones a flor de piel, no paraba de pensar en sus ojos, en esa conversación, en su voz, sus gestos al hablar, lo preocupado que estaba…

Que le preocupaba tanto? Acaso se daba cuenta de que ella lo quería de otra forma y no hallaba como decirle que a él no le gustaba eso?

Se dio vuelta abrazando la almohada, y luego para apagar tantos pensamientos la aplastó en su cabeza, tapándose los oídos. Actuaba igual que una niña de 11 años cuando le gustaba algún chico.

Se dio vuelta otra vez, y miró al techo. Hiruma era muy especial. A su manera, claro, pero especial. No podía dejar de pensar…en lo cómoda que se sintió al hablar con el y caminar por las calles en su compañía. Se sintió segura, tranquila, y su sonrisa burlona no la hacía más que feliz.

_Dios._

Estaba enamorada de ese hombre, y lo peor de todo es que dudaba que pudiera borrar ese sentimiento alguna vez.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sentado en el sillón haciendo nada.

Es que no podía hacer nada en ese estado. Confundido, preocupado. Porque había actuado así, tan amable?

_Amable?_

Y desde cuando él era amable? Lo único que sabía hacer era gritarle a medio mundo y dispararles a los jodidos camarones que no quisieran entrenar. Pero con ella…era diferente. Pero porqué? O acaso…sabía el porqué y lo quería negar?

Se levantó de golpe y fue hacia el balcón, el único lugar que le daba realmente tranquilidad a su cabeza. Prendió un cigarrillo, era una ocasión especial, estaba nervioso, intranquilo.

_Jodida manager!_

No podía negarlo, no podía, algo así no se pasa por alto. Ni siquiera para el. Era raro, es verdad, conocido por su exceso de maldad, su habitual manejo de armas sin importar nada, su risa diabólica, su endemoniado ser…pero seguía siendo humano al fin y al cabo.

No podía negar cada vez que la veía sonreír que era ella…

…era ella su compañera de vida.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Si me demoro en actualizar es porque quiero que los capítulos sean lo mejor posible, que los lectores que tengo, poquitos pero fieles (y de verdad muchísimas gracias por eso) disfruten al máximo cada capítulo nuevo.<em>

_Cada vez las cosas se van poniendo mejor! _

_Gracias a Kagurami, a NaruSaku, a Mamori y a Ashira, por leer este fic!_


	5. Un poco más lejos, un poco más cerca

_._

_._

_._

_**Capítulo 5**_

_Un poco más lejos, un poco más cerca._

_._

_._

-Así que eso fue lo que sucedió.

Mamori lo miraba con ojos llenos de preocupación y comprensión. No tenía porque haberlo hecho, sabia que Ichiro había estado ocupado la noche anterior, pero de todas maneras el chico estaba ahí, dándole explicaciones sobre el porqué de su ausencia. Se sentía mal por haber faltado al compromiso, pero ya que le había contado sobre los incidentes de último momentos a Mamori se sentía ya más tranquilo. Ella lo había tomado bien, y en ningún momento había demostrado molestia alguna. Ella, siempre tan bondadosa…

-Incluso no descarto que me pase a mí alguna vez, sobre todo con ese profesor tan exigente…

-Si, no sabes la odisea que fue lo de ayer-dijo el chico con tono cansado-de repente se le ocurrió que nos quedáramos a ayudarle en ese proyecto, y no quería que nos fuéramos hasta terminarlo!

-Bueno, bueno, ya pasó, en todo caso debes estar contento, es un proyecto para el concurso anual de química…debes estar orgulloso!

-Bueno…si-comentó Ichiro un tanto sonrojado.

-Y yo lo estoy de ti-dijo Mamori sonriendo.

-Oye Mamori…

-Mhh?

-No te incomoda estar…en este ambiente?

-Uh? Que…ambiente?

PUM!

-CERBEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Una nube de polvo y dos destellos rojos irrumpieron en el campo de entrenamiento, un montón de jóvenes corriendo y un tipo raro con una metralleta en la mano derecha. La vista era perturbadora ante los ojos de cualquier persona… menos para Mamori. Ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso todos los días, y había llegado un punto al que si no tenía entrenamiento de amefuto no sabría que hacer en un día libre.

-Bueno-siguió el muchacho-hay solo hombres, hay un perro que parece…un demonio, y está ese capitán que por cierto también es raro…

-…y que también parece demonio, no es así?-completó la chica con gesto divertido-Descuida, serán todos raros, pero…cada uno tiene su encanto.

No sabía porqué pero cuando pronunció la palabra "encanto" recordó a Hiruma y su extraño comportamiento de anoche…

-Si, bueno, solo tu sabrás los encanto de cada personaje…-comentó Ichiro contemplando aquella escena y preguntándose si de verdad existía la palabra "encanto" entre ese grupo.

-Bueno-dijo por fin apartando la mirada de tan extrañas escenas- necesites que te ayude en algo?

-Oh! No, no te preocupes, tu vuelve a la sala que hay un profesor que debe estar reclamando porque no estás allí.

-Es verdad…pero bueno, nos vemos a la salida, te parece?

-Claro-sonrió la castaña.

-Y ahora si que si!-se despidió el joven corriendo.

La castaña le hizo gestos de despedida con su mano, y luego retomó sus deberes. Debía apurarse, pronto terminarían la primera ronda de entrenamiento y los chicos correrían hacia las bancas a descansar y tomar un poco de agua y por sobre todas las cosas escapar del demonio mayor y su mascota demonio aunque fuera por un rato.

-Geez, que desorden…como no son capaces de ordenar ellos mism-

De pronto, la castaña fijó la vista en la entrada del campo. Había alguien que se acercaba con pasos raudos hacia donde estaban entrenando. Llamaba la atención, a medida que se iba acercando se podía notar que era un hombre grande, forzudo, de grandes brazos y mirada intensa. Por alguna extraña razón estaba enojado, eso seguro. Mamori se quedó paralizada mirando al desconocido sin poder mover ni un músculo, no se imaginaba qué podía querer ese hombre de ellos. Ninguno de los del equipo se había dado cuenta de la llegada del sujeto, estaban concentrados practicando para el próximo partido, hasta que Hiruma levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba la manager de su equipo, y siguió la vista de la chica hacia donde la dirigía. Lo malo es que lo hizo tarde, porque de repente…

PUM!

En cuestión de segundos el desconocido había llegado hasta donde estaba el quarterback del equipo, y le había propinado un golpe en la mandíbula que hizo volar al muchacho por los aires. Sucedió tan rápido que nadie supo que hacer, para ser grandote el tipo se movía con gran rapidez, y como si su vida dependiera de ello llegó en otro par de segundos hacia donde estaba Hiruma en el suelo, para propinarle una patada en el estomago. Mamori estaba horrorizada, al primer golpe estaba con mucho miedo, pero de pronto ese miedo se convirtió en otra cosa, no sabía muy bien qué era, pero tenía cierto parecido a la rabia. Rabia…_ira._

Corrió como nunca hacia donde estaba Hiruma, empujó hacia un lado a un Agon burlón y cuando el gigante le iba a propinar el tercer golpe se paro frente a él.

El puño quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de la castaña, un segundo más y la golpeada también habría sido ella. El tipo miró sonriente la situación…hasta que observó el rostro de la chica.

-No…lo hagas.

Habían visto otras veces a Mamori enojada. Claro, cada dos por tres Hiruma y sus decisiones la hacían gritar, pero esto…era diferente. Nunca nadie del equipo la había visto así, ese rostro…era como si no fuera ella, su respiración pesada, esos ojos, ya no brillantes y risueños, eran otros ojos…ojos que realmente daban miedo.

-Solo una vez te voy a pedir que te vayas de aquí.

El desconocido la miró, ahora con expresión seria. Esa chica era de armas tomar, se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando muy en serio, por lo tanto bajó la mano y solo la observó, dando algunos pasos atrás.

-Si se vuelve a meter en nuestro equipo para sacar información lo mato.

Miró por última vez a un Hiruma magullado en el suelo, y éste escupió un poco de sangre sin dejar de mirarlo desafiante. Luego volvió la vista hacia la chica y musitó:

-Tiene suerte de que estés aquí.

Y sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue. Caminaba despacio, como si tuviera un peso menos en la espalda. Sin duda tenía muchas ganas de hacer lo que había hecho.

La castaña dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba Hiruma, que ya se había levantado con dificultad, limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de la boca.

-Tsk! Maldito camarón…-miró a Mamori, que todavía estaba de pié mirando hacia donde el grandote había desaparecido-estás bien jodida man-

-TÚ CÁLLATE Y ENTRA A LA CASA AHORA!-gritó Mamori.

Todos, que en ningún momento se movieron, miraban sorprendidos y asustados a la dulce y angelical manager. Hasta Hiruma se haba quedado pasmado ante la reacción de la chica. Tanto así , que obedeció a lo que le había ordenado. A duras penas fue a la casa, lentamente. Después de unos breves momentos la chica fue hacia allá también.

Todos estaban quietos pensando en lo mismo: "¿Qué rayos había pasado ahí?"

.

.

.

.

-No me vuelvas a dar órdenes maldita manager, menos frente al equipo, no eres nadie para hacerlo!

-Si lo soy, tu mismo lo has dicho, soy la manager y tengo todo el derecho del mundo, más si te comportas como un niño.

-No me comporto como un niño, me comporto como el quarterback de mi equipo de fútbol americano, equipo que por cierto quiere ganar…

-…y hará cualquier cosa por hacerlo, verdad? Rayos, Hiruma! Ya habías hecho esto antes, y saliste invicto, es cierto, pero no iba a suceder lo mismo una segunda vez! Menos con ese mastodonte de quarterback!

-Si tanto te complica estar en el lugar que estás puedes dejar de ser la manejadora, tonta manager.

Mamori levantó la vista hacia los ojo de Hiruma, y se dio cuenta de que éste miraba hacia un lado. Dejó de vendarle la pierna izquierda (donde se había hecho una herida bastante considerable) y se paró, mirándolo desafiante.

-Me pregunto si podrías siquiera abrocharte los cordones sin mi.

Hiruma levantó de golpe la mirada hacia los ojos de la chica, y vio que si bien el pálido rostro estaba serio y desafiante, sus ojos decían otra cosa: estaban brillantes y rojizos, unas lágrimas trataban de contenerse. Sin duda la chica era valiente, trataba de no llorar frente a el. El chico suspiró.

-Oi, manager…estas bien?

Ante esta pregunta, Mamori se sentó en la banca frente a el, respiró profundo y miró hacia el suelo.

-Si, estoy bien.

Silencio. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de no llorar y miró al techo. Luego, con actitud decidida, se sentó en el suelo y reanudó el trabajo, la herida de Hiruma aún no estaba del todo vendada. El chico no sabia que decir, últimamente Mamori estaba un tanto más extraña, y en esos momento no sabia que decir.

-Oi, jodida manager…

-mmhp?-

-No debiste hacer eso…

-Lo sé-espetó Mamori enojada.

-…pero gracias.

Mamori lo miró sorprendida, _"gracias? Hiruma dándome las gracias?". _No sabía que decir, solo lo miró a los ojos, y el muchacho tampoco despegaba la mirada de ella. No podía! En unos segundos se perdió en sus ojos azules, y sin darse cuenta su mano se dirigía al rostro de la chica, quería sentir su piel, se veía tan suave…

Ella estaba paralizada, no sabia porqué, pero comenzó a mirar los delgados labios del chico. Hace mucho tiempo ya se preguntaba como sería besar su boca…

Todo eso pasaba por las mentes de ambos jóvenes, Hiruma no podía controlar sus deseos, todo lo que quería en ese momento era sentir la piel de Mamori, tocar su piel, solo una vez sintió apenas el roce de sus labios, pero solo para taparle la boca evitando que diera (en ese entonces) información sobre Musashi, pero ahora…era distinto.

De pronto, sucedió. Algo suave , terso y cálido sintió en su mano. Mamori, por su parte, sintió la fría mano del mariscal, cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento y guardarlo para siempre en su memoria, y sobre todo en su corazón. Se sentía feliz, nunca había estado tan cerca de Hiruma.

El muchacho la miraba, tratando de pensar porque hacía eso, porque le gustaba estar así con ella. No sonreía, más bien estaba sorprendido de su propio comportamiento, de lo bien que se sentía, del deseo de abrazarla…

-No deberías preocuparte tanto, jodida manager, ya estoy bien.

Abrió los ojos. El mariscal había retirado la mano de su rostro, y ese maravilloso y corto momento desapareció. Una caricia que llegó como el viento a agitar su alma y que se había ido con la misma rapidez. Movió la cabeza tratando de despertar de ese sueño, terminó de vendarle la herida a Hiruma velozmente, guardó las cosas, y se levantó llevando el botiquín al estante de la esquina.

-Me preocupo porque eres el mariscal del equipo, sin ti no podríamos ganar el partido que se viene.

Y sin más dejó solo a Hiruma. El chico aún estaba sentado, pasmado, mirando quien sabe donde. El no era así, quizás en donde andaba su reputación en esos momentos, el quarterback del equipo enemigo lo había golpeado por ir a sacar información a su propia casa club mientras no había nadie, Mamori le había gritado frente al equipo y para colmo de males se había dejado llevar por sus deseos y había acariciado el rostro de la tonta manager solo para sentir su piel…

"_jodida manager! Tsk, me hace perder los estribos…"_

Se llevó las manos al rostro, tapando su vergüenza. El no era así, ¿porque había cambiado? Era el demonio de Tokio, y lo seguiría siendo! Se estaba dejando llevar por malditos problemas sentimentales…

"_Un momento…sentimentales?"_

No podía seguir así, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, el próximo partido estaba cerca y se estaba desconcentrado mucho con…lo que fuera que estaba pasando. Debía vaciar su cerebro de toda basura rosada. Debía conversar con alguien confiable, alguien que pudiera decirle que tenía que hacer…

Alguien a quién no veía hace tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Uff! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba!_

_Pero al menos el capítulo fue un poco más largo de lo habitual._

_Gracias a Kagurami! ^^ siempre me escribe y me pregunta por próximas actualizaciones, y mis disculpas si me he tardado, pero de verdad que la universidad me tiene bastante ocupada. _

_La historia se viene muy buena y con muchas sorpresas, cada vez más intensas. _

_Espero sigan leyendo!_

_PD: Por cierto, si me apuré en actualizar fue gracias a otro personaje que anda por ahí. Espero no ponga cámaras en mi pieza. _


	6. Fortaleza

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo seis**

_Fortaleza_

.

.

.

Ese día se levantó un poco más temprano de lo usual, no sabía porque pero apenas abrió los ojos no pudo volver a dormir. Hasta la hora había hecho muchas cosas, se sentía extrañamente inquieta y, a la vez, animosa. Decidió que lo mejor era atender un poco el jardín, hace tiempo que no le dedicaba atención a sus flores. Tomó la caja de herramientas del jardín y puso manos a la obra. Se recogió el largo pelo negro y se subió las mangas, se puso su delantal favorito y luego comenzó a podar los pequeños arbustos que daban la bienvenida en el jardín.

Miró hacia su casa, era grande y blanca, sencillamente hermosa. De pronto se sintió orgullosa de si misma, de lo que había logrado a pesar de las adversidades que le había presentado la vida. A pesar de las adversidades…

-Hoy…rosas!-exclamó contenta-El color rojo es muy muy lindo, si señor!

Cortó unas cuantas y las metió en una canastita que llevaba.

El sonido de hojas crujiendo a su espalda la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y cuando se dio vuelta no pudo evitar soltar un gritito de felicidad. Pocas veces se ve algo que sorprenda y a la vez, que alegre el corazón.

-Oh, Dios mío!

-Por alguna razón siempre que vengo aquí te pillo regando las flores…

Una figura alargada y silenciosa se acercaba a su espalda. Primero , con desconfianza, había mirado por sobre el hombro, pero luego se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y…que emoción! Era nada más ni nada menos que su…

-Hijo! Yoichi!

Se abalanzó en cuestión de segundos y lo abrazó fuertemente. Al contrario de lo que se podía pensar de Hiruma, éste le respondió el abrazo con cariño, quizás no desbordante de entusiasmo, pero para ser Hiruma Yoichi, el demonio de Tokio, era la expresión máxima del amor.

-Hoy desperté más temprano de lo usual…sabía que algo pasaría hoy!

-Me alegra verte bien, madre. Solo vine por unos momentos.

-Y eso significa que almorzarás aquí, verdad?-dijo Kaiya con infantil ternura.

-Depende de lo que prepares.

.

.

Kaiya brillaba ese día. Había ido su hijo a verla! No era que nunca la fuera a ver, solo se trataba de que le encantaba contar con su presencia. Sin duda (a pesar de que sabía de su reputación archi-conocida) se sentía orgullosa de Yoichi . Cada dos o tres meses la iba a ver, y una vez a la semana la llamaba para saber si todo iba bien.

Preparó sukiyaki, a Hiruma le encantaba la carne y le encantaba ese plato.

Durante el almuerzo conversaron de un montón de cosas, principalmente lo que tenia que ver con sus estudios y el equipo de fútbol americano. Como siempre que podía, le reprochó dulcemente el porqué de vestirse siempre de negro, a lo que el solo contestaba con respuestas cortas, medio sonriente y bastante mas respetuoso de lo normal. Kaiya lo miraba, analizaba cada centímetro de su rostro, trataba de captar el brillo de sus ojos que, según ella, no era el mismo brillo de siempre. Su hijo no era tonto, en un momento en donde el postre ya estaba servido le preguntó:

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de todo lo que me has mirado, madre.

-Has cambiado hijo

-Ah si? No me di cuenta

Kaiya solo suspiró. Tomó otro bocado de helado y luego apoyó la barbilla en su mano.

-Hijo…algo te está aprisionando el alma.

-De que hablas, madre…

-No te veo libre como siempre. No te veo apasionado, hay…algo que te está apuñalando el corazón de a poquito.

Hiruma dejó la cucharada que se llevaba a la boca en ese momento, y luego miró hacia la ventana. El día estaba soleado, y las flores mostraban en pleno sus miles de colores.

-Sabes que el fútbol americano…

-Ah! Por favor!-espetó Kaiya, molesta -Quien te crees que soy, otro de tus esclavos? Por Dios, Hiruma, soy tu madre! Yo, a diferencia de la gran mayoría allá afuera, sé que tienes vida, y tu vida, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, no es solamente sobre futbol americano.

-Debería ser así! –exclamó Hiruma con una sonrisa que escondía su desesperación-Debería ser así…sabes que mi vida ha girado en torno al fútbol americano. Las otras cosas…

-"Las otras cosas?"

-…son solamente estupideces que con el corto tiempo desaparecen.

Kaiya se levantó de su asiento, y en ves de estar frente a el, como habían estado durante todo el almuerzo, se sentó al lado de su hijo.

-La verdad? No pensé que este día llegara tan pronto.

Hiruma levantó un tanto molesto la mirada hacia los verdes ojos de su madre.

-Que día?

-El día en que me contaras sobre ella.

Silencio. La escena era la siguiente: Kaiya mirando fijamente a Hiruma con una mano en su hombro. Hiruma mirándola con aspecto fatal.

-"Ella?"

-Yoichi, siempre que te voy a ver a los partidos veo a esa muchacha que tienes de mánager. Es muy hermosa, por cierto…

-Madre! No…yo…

Se levantó y se dio vuelta, no podía mirar a su madre en ese momento. Estaba molesto consigo mismo, es que era evidente? Como podía ser tan jodidamente imbécil! El no era así! No quería cambiar…a pesar de su soledad, le acomodaba estar así.

_Le acomodaba?_

-Tsk! No sé para que sigo mintiendo frente a ti…-musitó Hiruma con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Detrás de todo gran hombre hay una gran mujer, eh?-contesto Kaiya levantando los platos.

.

.

Lo miraba con ojos brillantes. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y el jardín estaba bañado de un color rojizo. Los ojos de Kaiya brillaron ese día como nunca lo habían hecho. Su hijo había ido a conversar con ella porque confiaba en su madre, y eso la hacia feliz. Muy feliz.

-Ella…por mucho que lo niegue madre, ella me ha ayudado a mantener mis sueños en pie.

-Entonces Yoichi…cual es el problema?

-Tsk! Que aún no lo entiendes madre? Somos dos personas jodidamente diferentes!

-Y eso que?

-Y eso que? Madre, ella es…amable, dulce, amada por todos, y si…a veces ella tendrá un jodido carácter de los mil demonios pero sigue siendo opuesta a mi.

-Tu tienes miedo de cambiar y dejar de ser el demonio de Tokio…-suspiró en señal de reproche-…título que por cierto llevas con bastante orgullo.

-Porque eso es lo que soy, madre. Fue algo que me ayudo a ganar el respeto de todos, y sobre todo…que me ayudo a sobrellevar algunas cosas.

-Hijo…tu no tienes porque llevar la carga que dejó tu padre.

Kaiya cambió la expresión de su rostro en un segundo. De entusiasmo a la melancolía, sus ojos se opacaron debido a los recuerdos que se le venían a la mente.

-Hijo…-Kaiya lo tomó de las manos-…escúchame bien lo que te diré: tu no tienes que ser como tu padre, no _debes_ ser como tu padre, el fue un cobarde que no luchó por sus sueños y ni siquiera por su familia debido al miedo y a la poca fe que se tenia a sí mismo. Ya ves, perdió mucho…-un par de lágrimas asomaron en los verdes ojos de Kaiya, pero su rostro seguía inmutable-…pero lo importante es que nosotros sigamos adelante. Yo no me dejé llevar por los sentimientos de rabia y tristeza que sentia en esos momentos, tenía, y aún lo tengo, una razón por la cual vivir y pelear.

Kaiya se acercó a su hijo, quien estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados observando a su madre, levantó una mano hacia Hiruma y acarició el rostro del joven en un abnegado gesto de amor. El chico cerró los ojos, no sabía que pensar, que hacer…obviamente no queria ser como su padre, pero tenia que admitir que hasta el momento se había comportado como el.

-Somos gente fuerte amor, podemos seguir adelante pese a todas las adversidades que nos presente el futuro…

-No es fácil! –musitó Hiruma-Es mas dificl de lo que crees…somos personas distintas…

-Cuéntame hijo, con tus palabras.

-Que cosa?

-Como es ella?

Hubo una pausa antes de que Hiruma contestara.

-Esa jodida manager es…una jodida bola enojona.

Kaiya rió.

-Eso es interesante! Que mas?

-Come pastelillos como el maldito grasoso y no engorda nada, es gritona, tiene una maldita afición a proteger a todo el jodido mundo, se enoja si abuso mucho de mis armas, se enoja en realidad por cualquier cosa…

Se fijó que su madre lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. Sabía lo que significaba eso, sabía que el no le estaba diciendo del todo la verdad sobre su punto de vista de la mánager.

-Es amable, paciente, de muy buena voluntad. Es…fuerte-Kaiya se sorpendió ante el gesto de Hiruma cuando dijo la palabra "fuerte", como si recordara algo con orgullo-No es…como el común de las chicas, es muy inteligente, le gusta ganar, es muy buena ayudándome en tácticas de amefuto…

"Son tantas las cosas que tengo que agradecer…y nunca lo he hecho"

-Siempre me ha apoyado, a pesar de todo. Esa…es la verdad.

-Pero entonces…

-Entonces pasa que ella y yo somos dos cosas totalmente opuestas!

-Y sin embargo te quiere como eres!

-Lo sé! Lo sé, madre, siempre me di cuenta de lo que ella sentía por mi, pero siempre traté de pasar por alto esas cosas, esos pequeños gestos que tenia hacia mi, no quiero cambiar, no quiero…ser otra persona si estoy con ella, no quiero cambiar mis prioridades.

La mujer cambió de estar totalmente embelesada escuchando a su hijo a estar en una actitud casi intimidante. Incluso Hiruma se sintió un tanto nervioso.

-Yoichi, yo no te crié así.

El chico se sorprendió bastante ante el cambio de actitud de su madre.

-Tu quieres ser feliz, lograr tus metas, ser alguien, pero en algún momento lo que tu llamas "prioridades" no van a ser suficientes para sentirte pleno. Somos seres humanos, tenemos necesidades, la necesidad de compartir nuestras alegrías, las penas, de no sentirnos solos. Hijo, la valentía consta de enfrentar tus propios miedos, porque por mucho que te repitas una cosa lo que tu tienes es miedo, miedo de cambiar, y sabes que eso no será así porque esa chica te conoció tal cual eres y te aceptó. Y no solo eso, ella te ama también! Porque tendrías miedo de cambiar, si te ha demostrado con creces que te quiere y te apoya tal cual eres?

-Porque ese tipo de relaciones cambian a las personas!

La mujer guardó silencio.

-Estas admitiendo que…sientes algo especial por ella?

Hiruma la miró después de mucho rato evitar el contacto ocular con su madre. No quería decirlo, pero la frase estaba en la punta de su lengua, y si ya se había sincerado tanto, qué más daba otra verdad más, después de todo era su madre, LA mujer que le había dado siempre el ejemplo de valor y sabiduría.

-A veces pienso que será la única mujer que existirá en mi vida.

.

.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Hiruma se había ido de allí. Después de haber ordenado todo, se sentó un momento en la terraza para sumirse en sus pensamientos. Fue un día especial, su hijo la fue a ver y hablaron de cosas que nunca imaginó escuchar, y aún así se sentía tranquila, feliz. Las cosas estaban andando su transcurso natural, si bien iba a costar, llegaría el día en que Hiruma se daría cuenta que es tan humano como cualquiera, y que más temprano que tarde (como bien se dio cuenta) vería sin temor la posibilidad de enfrentar sus sentimientos y aceptarlos.

"Si, sin duda Yoichi será un hombre feliz".

.

.

.

.

_Disculpen la demoraaaa :c_

_Uff! Entre problemas de salud y otras cosas me demoré, lo sé._

_Pero bueno, volví, aquí estoy! Con ganas de escribir :D_

_Gracias a los que siempre me escribían preguntando por la historia, Kagurami eres la mejor! Me encanta tu historia ;)_

_Y bueno… mis saludos a un personaje en especial tan…simpático y algo especial._

_Bueno, de verdad trataré de no perderme. Besos a todos y gracias por leer! Se viene buena la cosa…_


	7. Jodido Silencio

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo siete**_

_**JODIDO SILENCIO**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tenía las cosas claras, o al menos eso parecía. Mientras miraba por el balcón de su departamento como solía hacer para pensar mejor, su cabeza estaba divagando en los momentos que había pasado con su madre. La conversación fue amena, en ningún momento se sintió incómodo, era la única persona a la que podría decirle todo y tener la tranquilidad que no saldría nada de ella.

Bebió un sorbo de su bebida distraídamente, recordaba lo último que le dijo su madre antes de irse:

-"Que harás ahora, Yoichi?"

La miró con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. No, no sabía, o…si lo sabía, pero tenía miedo.

-"No lo sé madre…."

Ella sonrió dulcemente

-"Hijo, recuerda siempre: La pasión por la vida también comprende de la pasión por aquellas cosas pequeñas y complejas que nos da la vida, mi amor."

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar esa frase, pues era gracioso que alguien que era tan pequeña fuera tan compleja…

.

.

-"Yo creo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Yoichi. Ahora acéptalo…y hazlo."

.

.

.

El partido estaba cerca y los entrenamientos comenzaron a ser mas duros. Cerberos estaba siempre atento a lo que Hiruma le podía ordenar a hacer, parecía que disfrutaba tanto como su dueño los gritos desesperados de los pobres muchachos. Mientras tanto, Mamori iba de un lado para otra encargándose de ordenar, organizar, preparar las cosas para el descanso. La chica no paraba, el partido se acercaba y cuando eso sucedía era la más entusiasmada, pero también la más cansada. Todo lo que trabajaba en un día equivalía al entrenamiento de los chicos. Al final del día descansaba en el sillón de la casa club y poco faltaba para quedarse dormida. Hiruma siempre la encontraba con la escoba en la mano y recostada en el sillón, por lo que la tenía que despertar dándole suaves golpecitos con el pie. Pero ese día fue distinto. Después de todo lo que pensó, después de todo lo que pasó por su cabeza al verla así no pudo evitar sentir ganas de despertarla…de otra forma.

Se acercó a la muchacha que dormía profundamente, se sentó a la orillita y la observó detenidamente. Porque sentía tantas cosas al mirarla? Porque tenía miedo de lo que se podría avecinar? El no cambiaría, tenia claro que ella lo quería tal cual era, retorcido y malvado…pero entonces, si era así, por que se fijó en el?

-Estás loca jodida manager…-musitó Hiruma, mientras acercaba su mano a ese suave rostro. Temía que fuera adictivo eso de sentir su piel, de tenerla cerca. Las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la mejilla de la castaña, y como por arte de magia ésta despertó. Se sorprendió al ver al quarterback del equipo frente a ella, más aún con sus dedos en su mejilla. Abrió mucho los ojos, azules y profundos, y no supo que decir. Se ruborizó e intentó decir algo, pero no pudo. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería contarle todo, pero la sorpresa no la dejaba.

El muchacho no sabía que hacer, que decir, como explicarle porque estaba ahí…y de esa forma. Tan cerca de ella, tan hambriento de su piel. Pero el demonio pudo más, y al fin dijo:

-De nuevo te quedaste dormida, tonta manager, viene a despertarte porque necesito que hagas una estadística sobre am-

-Estás mintiendo-lo interrumpió la castaña.

-Que?

-Cuando tienes ese tono y miras mi frente es porque estas mintiendo.

-Tsk! Estúpida, te estoy diciendo que necesito-

-No, dime lo que ibas a hacer.

-No iba a hacer nada!

-Estás mintiendo!

-No es asunto tuyo lo que iba a hacer o no!

-Porqué eres tan cobarde!

…

-Cobarde? Yo cobarde? Tu eres la que inventa cosas…

-De que tienes miedo Hiruma? Dime que rayos pasa por tu cabeza, has estado extraño, se nota, por Dios! No se que pensar, te molesta ago que yo haya hecho? Quieres que te deje tranquilo? Que pasa Hiruma?

-No se de que estas hablando, jodida mánager.

-Despierto aquí y estas frente mío tocando mi rostro, hace algunos días acariciaste mi mejilla, me miras extraño, estas pensativo… la verdad nunca he pensado que tu sientes lo mismo que yo, pero-

-Lo mismo que tu? A que te refieres con eso?

La chica suspiró.

-Hiruma…tu me gustas mucho. Te quiero, siempre… estoy pendiente de ti.

El muchacho no sabia que decir, sintió que la sangre se le subía en milésimas de segundos a l cabeza.

-Pero si me lo he callado es porque sé como eres, sé que no…no sientes lo mismo, eres amable y todo eso, pero asumí hace mucho tiempo que lo que siento lo tengo que callar, guardar en alguna parte de mi alma. Pero últimamente estas raro, lo que me pone mal, porque me miras y la esperanza remota de que me puedas mirar de otra manera nace, débil, pero nace.

Estaba petrificado, que podía decir ante el bombardeo de confesiones?

-Mamori…

-Disculpa todo lo que te estoy diciendo, pero…necesitaba hacerlo. Solo quiero…o necesito que me digas la verdad.

-Yo…yo no…

Mamori lo miró con tristeza, sus labios temblaban, ella entera estaba estremecida ante lo que se venía. Y apareció, como el viento, el arrepentimiento…

-Lo siento Hiruma, no debí decirte esto. Olvídalo, está bien?

Se levantó, se arregló y se paró frente a el.

-Seguiré siendo la mánager si así te parece, esto no volverá a suceder, ya tengo las cosas claras.

Agarró su bolso y se disponía a salir cuando se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Gracias.

Y se fue.

Hiruma había estado todo ese rato callado, sin saber que decir, trataba de procesar todo lo que había pasado y nunca pudo reaccionar. No pudo! Que carajos sucedía con el…

-Resulta que puedo enfrentar a camarones de dos metros…y no puedo decirle a la jodida mánager lo que siento!

Se levantó enfurecido, y mientras pateaba lo que estaba en su camino gritaba lleno de rabia:

-SOY UN JODIDO COBARDE! MALDICIÓN!

Se detuvo, miró alrededor. Estaba todo hecho un desastre, en menos de un minuto la casa se había convertido en un hervidero de cosas en el suelo. Se tomó la cabeza y respiró hondo. La situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos, se supone que sabría que decir, que hacer, y llegado el momento lo único que hacer es abrir la boca y titubear.

"Que jodidos tengo que hacer ahora…ya no querrá hablar conmigo."

Toc toc

El corazón se detuvo de golpe. "Acaso…?"

Fue a paso raudo a abrir la puerta, la esperanza era algo que le había devuelto el alma al cuerpo, y con una sonrisa y las palabras en la boca abrió la puerta…

La alegría se derritió por su cara.

-Nunca me había alegrado menos de verte.

-Si, yo también te quiero!-exclamó Musashi con fingida felicidad.

Musashi no entendía el porqué de la reacción de Hiruma. Entró sin esperar permiso del quarterback con cara de pocos amigos, y cuando vio el escenario que había dentro se dio vuelta a modo automático mirando a su amigo.

-Es idea mía o…?

-Si, es lo que piensas.

Musashi levantó las cejas.

-Oh.

Y como una quinceañera se sentó y le hizo un gestito a Hiruma que se interpretaba en un "siéntate aquí a mi lado" de una manera bien femenina.

-Maldito camarón…

Se sentó al frente de su moreno amigo, y como nunca comenzó a hablar, a vomitar todo lo que tenia dentro, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que guardaba en su cabeza.

-Sabes que Hiruma?-dijo Musashi al final de la confesión de Hiruma.

-Dime…

El muchacho lo miró a los verdes ojos, llevó su mano al hombro de su amigo, y con gesto compasivo le dijo:

-Eres un idiota.

.

.

.

Era obvio.

Era…esperable.

Pero lo intentó. Estaba tranquila, tuvo el coraje de decir lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. Los resultados no fueron los soñados, pero si los esperados de una manera razonable. Era Hiruma, el demonio de Tokio, el tipo más frío del universo, y sin embargo preocupado de su gente, de sus amigos, de su equipo. Caminaba rápido sin mirar atrás, las lágrimas luchaban por salir pero ella luchaba por mantenerlas encerradas en algún rincón de su alma. No, no podía ser débil, su mente debía estar en el partido que se avecinaba, en sus estudios, en ella. Era una mujer fuerte, seguiría adelante en la lucha constante por hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos no correspondidos.

Al llegar a la casa se sintió mas tranquila, saludó a su madre y cuando subía a su dormitorio su madre le dijo:

-Mamori, querida, un amigo tuyo llamó hace poco.

-Quien?

-Ichiro…es un compañero tuyo?

Mamori se detuvo, y dio vuelta para mirar a su madre con gesto decidido.

-Un amigo…por ahora.

.

.

.

.

Subí rapidito ah?

Ahora subiré mas seguido, tengo ideas en mente asi que se viene bueno

Saludos a todos los que leen esta historia, de verdad gracias! Y los reviews son muy amables


	8. Normal Nonormal

**Capítulo ocho**

**Normal. No-normal.**

.

.

.

Había pasado el partido, y la victoria había sido desde un principio para Saikyoudai. La celebración fue esa misma noche, y sin contar el espectáculo que armó Agon y Jumonji a causa de un par de rubias y 4 litros de vodka no pasó nada en particular en esa fiesta. La mánager se había retirado temprano pidiendo disculpas por no quedarse mas tiempo, excusándose de que estaba cansada y que el día de mañana tenía muchas cosas que hacer. El capitán del equipo la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta, y solo Musashi, que estaba allí como eterno invitado, se había dado cuenta de la reacción de su amigo.

Así fue como pasaron dos semanas, normales, aburridas. El entrenamiento ahora era un poco mas arduo, el próximo partido seria contra un equipo mas difícil de roer, y la preparación era algo que no se transaba teniendo a Hiruma como mariscal.

Musashi iba de vez en cuando a ver a sus amigos, aunque la verdad sea dicha, quería ver como reaccionaban esos dos en la vida cotidiana cuando tenían que hablar, cuando se cruzaban, cuando tenían que analizar tácticas juntos…pero nada. Si el joven moreno tuviera que hacer un informe al respecto pondría como conclusión: "se trata de dos personas que se tratan cortésmente solo porque uno de ellos no tiene los huevos suficientes como para mirarla a la cara".

Penoso.

Pero bueno, así era la vida, a veces se ganaba, otras se perdía. Y otras, como en este caso, se dejaba todo escondido por ser un jodido cobarde.

Era más cómodo así.

.

.

.

-Está delicioso!

-Gracias Mamori-saltó Ichiro, orgulloso- tengo que admitir que soy un estupendo cocinero…

-Ah! Se nota que te quieres un poco.

Ambos estallaron en una sonora carcajada. Mamori observó lo bien que se veía Ichiro al sonreír.

-Y dime, tu cocinas?

-Pfff-exclamó Mamori con un ademán de sobra- mi abuela dice que yo superé a mi madre…pero no creo que sea tan así, pero si que cocino bien, muy bien!

-Ah! Menos mal que era yo el que tenía poco amor propio!

Y volvieron a reír. Lo estaba pasando bien, estaba tranquila, comiendo como si le pagaran por ello y en buena compañía. No estaba preocupada en esos momentos de analizar videos, de estudiar para un certamen, de cosas aburrida, estaba disfrutando de una maravillosa cena con Ichiro. Si, estaba feliz…

_Lo estaba?_

-Sucede algo…?

La chica reaccionó de golpe. Seguramente se había quedado con la mirada perdida, pensando estupideces.

-Ah! Si, si, estoy bien-y sonrió ampliamente.

Ichiro no creyó mucho en lo que decía la chica, la miraba con ojos entrecerrados como si con eso pudiera leer lo que estaba pensando.

-Mamori…-no sabia como empezar el tema-yo sé que no es un tema agradable para ti, pero…solo si me lo permites…me gustaría hablar de algo contigo.

La chica se detuvo, el tenedor quedó en el aire, suspendido, y luego lo bajó para concentrar toda su atención en el muchacho que tenía frente a ella. Tomó aire, como preparándose para lo que venía, y contestó con seguridad:

-Claro.

-Tu…sientes algo por…el capitán del equipo, verdad?

-Si Ichiro, pero trato de hacer todo lo posible por borrar eso…que siento por el. La verdad es que desde que estábamos juntos en Deimon que lo estoy haciendo…

-Tanto tiempo?

-Si, así es. El es algo…especial…

-Si me he dado cuenta….-respondió con desprecio el joven.

-…y no responde mucho a ese tipo de…cosas.

-Mamori-Ichiro la miró con actitud desafiante-déjame ayudarte.

-A que?

-A olvidarlo.

La castaña sonrió de medio lado, preguntándose como se podría hacer eso.

Ichiro le respondió.

-Yo se…yo se que tu no sientes nada por mi. Me quieres como amigo, claro-dijo rápidamente al ver que la muchacha abría la boca para contestar ante esa confesión-pero yo te podría ayudar a darte cuenta de que estas cosas pasan, de que incluso no es necesario que estés con otra persona para olvidar a la otra, que hay más mundo aparte del equipo de amefuto y los estudios, que hay mas personas, que no solo está el…y que yo estoy aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites. Como amigo, obviamente, yo no te obligaré a sentir nada, Mamori, porque se cuán difíciles son estas cosas.

Tomó las manos de la chica, que estaba estupefacta ante todo lo que le había dicho el muchacho honestamente.

-Lo que menos quiero, pajarito, es que esa sonrisa desaparezca de tu rostro.

Mamori sonrió, agradecida a más no poder por contar con una persona como Ichiro. Tal vez, si las cosas seguían así…

.

.

Sintió algo raro en el pecho, como si una mano fría hubiera entrado en su pecho y le hubiera arrebatado algo. Fue desesperante, se llevó la mano a la zona donde había sentido eso, y se paró rápidamente para dirigirse al balcón a tomar aire. Hiruma estaba desesperado, lo que había sentido hace algunos minutos no había sido nada agradable, como si le quitaran algo importante de su cuerpo, o mas aún…de su alma. Algo que ya no volvería, nunca más.

Algo que se olvidó de el…

.

-Si no me dices pronto para que me llamaste a esta hora me iré y jamás contestaré una llamada tuya de nuevo.

Musashi estaba con cara de perro en la puerta del departamento de Hiruma.

-Nec…necesitoalgodeayuda-dijo rápidamente el orgulloso demonio.

-Qué? No entendí nada.

-AH! VAMOS JODIDO VIEJO, NECESITO AYUDA!

-Me quedó totalmente claro…gruñoncito.

Entró y se sentó en el sillón mas cercano que tenia.

-Traje algo para amenizar un poco el ambiente-dijo el moreno dejando algunas cervezas y una cajetilla de cigarros en la mesa-esta noche es especial, así que…

-Si, fumaré.

-Solo por esta noche, claro.

-Maldito viejo…

-Pero…dime, que pasó?

-No lo sé…sentí una jodida sensación en el pecho…estaba sentado en el sillón trabajando , y de repente…de repente sentí algo frío, algo que se fue de mi.

Musashi lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas.

-Qué?-espetó molesto el demonio.

-Ah, bueno, es que…me parece tan raro escucharte…A TI…decir estas cosas.-dijo el moreno aguantándose la risa.

El demonio estaba molesto, se cuestionó si había sido buena idea llamarlo solo para decirle lo raro que había sido esa sensación.

-Oi, Hiruma…disculpa si te molesto, pero ya sabes, es raro…es raro verte así, desesperado…pero es tranquilizante.

-Tranquilizante?

-Significa que estás vivo, que sientes, que eres tan humano como todos. Y que puedes tomar decisiones que te lleven a la felicidad.

-Me joden esas cosas sentimentales…

-No, no te joden, quieres creer eso para seguir cómodo en tu rutina, pero te digo Hiruma, que la rutina algún día te va a consumir…si es que ya no lo está haciendo.

-Sería mejor si no fuera humano, sabes?-dijo Hiruma bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza, pensando en unos ojos azules-así estaría concentrado en lo que tengo que concentrarme, en el equipo, en lograr mis metas…

-No se que tiene que ver que sientas algo por Mamori y que no puedas lograr lo que quieres. Ella ha estado ahí siempre, para ti y el equipo, para sus amigos, para aquellos que ella quiere mucho. Te ha apoyado, te ha defendido…y aún tienes dudas? Crees que va a ser el tipo de chica que te diga "no Hiruma, no hagas eso porque no quiero que lo hagas"?

-Bueno, depende…

-Estamos hablando de tu sueños, bestia!-le espetó Musashi-crees que detendría algún sueño tuyo?

Hiruma pensó. Recordó todas las veces que Mamori sacrificó tiempo y vida por el equipo…por él. Que a pesar de no ser, en un principio, alguien familiarizado con el fútbol americano dio todo para ser la mejor entrenadora, convirtiéndose ni más ni menos que en el brazo derecho de Hiruma.

-No, no lo haría.

-Lo sé Hiruma, y sé que si ustedes llegan a estar juntos ella seria una compañera perfecta.

-Pero ella está con ese jodido camarón ahora…

-Ichiro? Náh! Ése es un amigo, y sí, pretende ser otra cosa, pero Mamori no es tonta, y creo que el tampoco. Ambos saben que costará sacarte de su mente.

-Estoy perdido-sentenció el rubio.

-Si te mueves rápido como de costumbre no lo estarás-le dijo el moreno echando una bocanada de humo en su cara, tratando de molestarlo.

-Moverme rápido? Maldito anciano con suerte puedo correr a 5,0 segundos…

-YA-SABES-a lo que me refiero Hiruma-espetó Musashi clavando sus oscuros ojos en los verdes de su amigo.

Hiruma suspiró. Si, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo, no era tonto…o no TAN tonto, porque la verdad es que algo de estúpido tenía. Dejaba que la mejor chica que había conocido se fuera con un imberbe baboso que no podía contener la cara de imbécil cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Maldición! Es que realmente se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados? Iba a ser él

TAN cobarde? A que le tenia miedo? Sabía de sobra que NADA detendría sus sueños, y Mamori…ella siempre había estado ahí para apoyarlo.

-Si sé, jodido viejo, a lo que te refieres…

-Y? Que harás al respecto?

El quarterback de Saikyoudai suspiró, rendido, ante lo que se venía.

-Algo haré.

.

.

.

.

_Uff! Ya falta poco, se vienen muchas cosas interesantes…_

_Gracias a todos quienes me han escrito y han seguido esta historia _

_Abrazos para todos! Y sigan leyendo, que Hiruma…algo hará al respecto._


End file.
